Le semi-titan, le Caporal-chef et le citron
by SoulDragon98
Summary: Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple ErenxLevi du manga SnK, le lemon prend une grande partie du récit donc si vous n'aimez pas les yaois, Bl, relations homosexuelles, je vous conseille de partir, aux autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous pouvez me laisser une review au passage. Les personnages, univers appartiennent à leur auteur original.


**Semi-titan, Caporal-chef et citron**

Eren se baladait dans les couloirs du QG du bataillon d'exploration, éreinté par sa sévère séance d'entraînement infligée par Hanji durant l'après-midi. Cette obsédée des titans le forçait à se transformer et à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, tache exténuante et plus simple sur le papier qu'en réalité; la pauvre nouvelle recrue ne savait même pas d'où venait sa capacité de se métamorphoser ainsi. En plus de ses obligations, il était constamment sous la surveillance de l'escouade du caporal-chef Rivaille, prête à intervenir, ce qui n'aurait pas était si problématique que ça si le Caporal-chef lui-même n'avait pas décidé d'assister aux entraînements. Le forcer, lui, Eren Jaeger, à se concentrer sur sa transformation alors que les yeux acier de Son Caporal chef, son amant, le fixent... Non, vraiment, une torture mentale bien digne du caractère du plus vieux. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, le simple fait de penser à son supérieur tira un sourire à Eren. Avant de terminer sa journée et de pouvoir aller manger puis enfin dormir, le semi-titan devait encore terminer son rapport sur le déroulement de la journée et le rendre à la maniaque à lunettes.

Rapport rendu, Eren se dirigea vers la cantine du bataillon où il discuta avec une Mikasa toujours aussi silencieuse élément à prendre si le brun voulait passer un bon repas avec sa presque sœur, ne pas prononcer le nom de Levi, rien ne la mettait plus hors d'elle que d'entendre le nom de leur supérieur dans la bouche de son frère adoptif. Ainsi Eren termina son repas en parlant de tout et de rien et en ignorant les habituelles remarques de Jean. Armin de son côtés devait toujours se trouver dans le bureau du commandant Erwin Smith, ils se voyaient souvent ses derniers temps pour élaborer les prochains plans de batailles en vue d'une prochaine sortie hors des murs le mois prochain les discussions du jeune blond avec son supérieur lui permettait de mettre à contribution et d'aiguiser ses capacités d'analyse bien qu' Eren savait bien la vraie nature de leur relation.

Le rookie sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea machinalement en direction du cachot qui lui servait toujours de chambre, perdu dans pensées.

 **\- Eren** **.**

Le susnommé se retourna bien qu'il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix.

 **\- Caporal chef Rivaille** , salua Eren au garde à vous

 **\- Viens.**

Il semblait bien qu' Eren allait pouvoir échapper au cachot cette nuit. Arrivé dans la chambre du caporal-chef à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder qu'en passant par son bureau, à l'étage des gradés, Livaï enleva sa veste qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, il devait être fatigué lui aussi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu aujourd'hui abruti de semi-titan.**

 **\- Euh je... je suis désolé caporal...** , le langage cru de ce dernier fini d'anesthésier Eren déjà bien dans les vapes.

 **\- Levi** , le coupa le plus âgé.

\- … **Levi** , Eren peinait toujours à l'appeler ainsi, **je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'entraînes à la tridimensionnalité ? T'inquiètes on fera ça plus tard.**

Après tout, Rivaille ne tenait pas à voir mourir Eren lors de la prochaine expédition extra-muros faute de préparation et il avait bien vu que ça préoccupait son protégé, alors oui il l'aiderait mais pour l'instant il avait envie d'autre chose.

Il s'approcha du jeune brun, le saisit par le col et commença à l'embrasser. Il le poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches.

 **\- Levi.. on..** , articula difficilement Eren entre deux baisers

 **\- Tais-toi _Jaeger_**

Et il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre ou d'être clément ce soir. Le caporal-chef dévorait les lèvres d' Eren mais ils durent se séparer le souffle court. Levi pris ensuite pour cible la nuque d' Eren, le léchant, le mordant apposant sa marque de possession malgré que cet idiot se régénérait à chaque fois. De faibles cris aigus sortaient à présent de la bouche d' Eren, excitant encore d'avantage le plus âgé qui s'en prenait maintenant à son aine et à sa verge tendue de laquelle coulait déjà du liquide près-éjaculatoire. Levi lécha le membre d' Eren de la base jusqu'au gland, faisant se cambrer son amant sous lui puis il le prit entièrement en bouche entamant de longs mouvements de va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide pour soulager le membre d' Eren qui ne manquait pas de geindre et de se tortiller.

 **\- Levi.. je... ha.. je vais... um... ven.. haa... nir...**

 **\- Où Eren ?**

 **\- Ta … um... bouche... ngh... vite..**

La caporal-chef reprit alors l'intimité du jeune en lui remontant jusqu'à son gland et passant sa langue autour avant de commencer à avaler la semence du brun à bout. Il avala tout puis se redressa, essuyant sa bouche du dos de sa main. A la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il se demandait par quel moyen il avait pu se retenir de le prendre à sa guise. Eren, haletant, les yeux embués, la bouche ouverte, les joues rougies, les cheveux ébouriffés, les bras de chaque côtés de sa tête, les muscles de son ventre montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration extatique, sa peau fine et tannée tout, absolument tout faisait que ce gamin impulsif restait mignon et irrésistible dans chaque situation, forçant son supérieur à une grande maîtrise de soi pour freiner ses pulsions. Mais là maintenant, il était à lui seul et il n'avait pas l'intention de se priver.

Levi se dirigea vers la bouche d' Eren et ses lèvres rougies, qu'il dévora de nouveau. Il présenta deux doigts devant la bouche du brun qui les lécha, puis les jambes du plus jeune autour de sa taille, il enfonça un premier doigt en lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire souffrir Eren qui rompit le baiser pour émettre un gémissement de douleur bien que son supérieur l'embrassait de nouveau, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour obtenir l'accès à l'antre où se trouvait sa jumelle. C'est à se moment-là qu'il décida de commencer ses mouvements de va-et-viens avec son doigt, doucement pour ne pas blesser son compagnon qui se détendait progressivement quand il augmentait la fréquence, lui arrachant des complaintes aiguës. Il entra alors un deuxième doigt qui resta inaperçu afin d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux, préparant l'entrée proche de son membre. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité retira ses doigts et se replaça au dessus du semi-titan. Levi pénétra Eren d'un coup de rein brusque, lui volant des geignements de douleur. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune soldat, le plus vieux resta immobile le temps de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence pourtant, il était tellement étroit que le caporal manquait de devenir fou. Ce dernier se décida à bouger et il donna de grands coups de buttoir dans l'intimité du brun qui à présent de vrais cris à chacun des mouvements de son amant celui-ci continuait, ne lui offrant pas le loisir de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il qu'il cherchait cette zone tant convoitée.

 **\- Argh... Levi je.. C'est...** prononça Eren d'une voix presque incompréhensible tandis qu'il se libéra entre leurs ventres.

En effet, le plus âgé avait atteint cette zone, frôlant la prostate de son amant à chaque coup, lui offrant une perte totale de contrôle sur les réactions de son corps. Il lui percuta ce point sensible plusieurs fois, le faisant venir trois fois contre leurs torses avant de se libérer lui-même à l'intérieur de son amant. Le liquide chaud se répandait dans le corps du brun, heureux de recevoir son caporal en lui. Levi s'écroula sur son amant exténué et tout deux à bout de souffle, décidément il était vraiment fatigué ce soir. Il embrassa Eren, passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors que les bras d' Eren entouraient son cou. Aucun des deux n'étaient décidés à partir ou à laisser l'autre s'en aller. Le supérieur se retira du jeune soldat et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, enlacés dans ses bras, baignés par son odeur, bercés par son souffle ils s'endormirent sereinement. Quand le matin viendrait, ce ne serait pas le début d'une nouvelle vie mais simplement celui du belle journée débutée ensemble. Telle est leur vie, un amour sans limite et sans condition embrasé par la peur de perdre l'autre au moindre instant.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était ma première fanfiction ereri avec un lemon qui prend trois-quarts du texte (d'où le titre^^...), c'est pas ma faute, je vous jure, je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai toujours beaucoup trop d'inspirations pour le lemon et pas pour l'histoire et je crois que c'est pas avec la prochaine fanfiction que ça va s'arranger car il n'y aura que le lemon. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'espère avoir éliminé le maximum de fautes d'orthographe et vous dis à la prochaine^^ et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous avez eu du courage._


End file.
